


Thrice I Loved Thee

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Sexual Content, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane's walking home in the rain and he notices a strange blonde sitting on the bench. No one else seems to notice him however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrice I Loved Thee

It was a rainy sort of day while a young man sat on the park bench. No one could see him and the rain wasn't touching him.He sat here because a young man he was eyeing would walk through here on his way home.

Kurogane rounded a corner, his gaze forward as he carried an umbrella overhead to protect him from the rain. He frowned and caused other to part ways so he could pass through.

Fai snickered amazed how the young man could part a crowd just by glaring. He didn't think anyone could see him,turns out,Kurogane could.

He could barely hear it through the sounds of traffic and rain, but he turned his attention towards the bench and glared. He had seen the blonde a few times and it irked him that the bastard was always staring at him.

It was too late to run,they had made eye contact."Oh hello,Kuro-sama lovely day isn't it?" Fai loved the rain he thought it was cleansing.

"Only you would think weather like this was 'lovely'." He glared, unsure of what the idiot was doing sitting here.

"Of course." Fai stood up and walked over. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Like I can stop you anyways." He grumbled and began to walk anyways.

"You could..you're much bigger than I am." Fai pointed out as he tagged along.

"You're like a leech, find someone passing by and latch onto them." Kurogane remarked as he walked ahead of Fai and down the street.

"Maybe I was a leech in a past life? It's no fun being alone you know." 

"Wouldn't surprise me." Kurogane continued walking down the street before he stopped in front of an apartment complex. "You don't have anywhere to go?"

Fai shrugged. He didn't really. He came and went as he pleased. "Not really."

"Guess you're following me inside too?" Kurogane asked as he stood in front of his apartment complex while other's passed them by.

From behind Kurogane another voice called out. "Yo Kurogane! I hope you got my message! My sweetie Arashi is having a girl's night out and I'm staying here! Oh yeah who are you talking to?" Sorata lived down the hall from Kurogane and apparently to this man,Fai didn't exist.

"Who said I was talking to someone or that you could stay with me?" He asked with a frown. Sorata was too hyper for his tastes and all the man talked about was his wife and whatever new joke he happened to come across.

"Guess I imagined it then! So let's go." The man grabbed Kurogane's arm and started to pull him,Fai tailing behind.

"Oi, bastard, let me go!" Kurogane shouted as he was dragged up the stoop and into the apartment building.

"Well you weren't moving so,I did it for you." Fai snickered in back of them,it was nice to see Kurogane getting bossed around.  
   
"It's my place dammit." He growled and shot a glare at the other two.

"So Kurogane just you and me tonight!Maybe we should focus on finding you a partner."

"Like hell I want any advice from you." He glared as he made his way through his apartment, putting away his coat and umbrella.

"Notice whose the one that's married here! And whose the one living alone!" This wasn't totally true,Fai had snuck in a few times and made sure that Kurogane couldn't see him and spent the day there.

"I don't want it." He said again as he walked into his kitchen to grab a beer. 

"Why not? You don't want a special woman in your life? To cook for you,to start a family with,to lay in bed with at night,to talk to.." As Sorata kept rambling,Fai just sat there looking heartbroken. What did this mean for him. Did it mean he'd never find peace? Why was he still sitting there? Not like he could party with them. Sorata couldn't see him.

"No, I don't want some awful woman!" Kurogane fumed, ready to throw Sorata out. He glanced towards Fai and glared at the look on the blonde's face.

"Women are not awful...wait..are you telling me you swing towards men Kurogane?" Fai wanted to laugh. Kurogane's friend sure was daring. But Fai couldn't shake the glare he had gotten.

"It's none of your buisness who I like." He complained as he moved to sit down.

Sorata sat there trying to think of a comeback when his cell went off. "Oohh~ it's my dear sweet Arashi!" Excusing himself he went into the other room to talk. Fai decided to take advantage of the situation. "Being lonely,it's no fun."

"Tch, it's not that bad." He shrugged, trying not to talk too loud with Sorata probably within earshot.

That didn't sit to well with Fai. He had died alone. "You have no idea how bad it can be."

"I've been alone for awhile." He had no doubt that Fai knew that pain as well as he could see it in his eyes.

"How long?" Fai was still sitting in his spirit form. He wanted to turn solid,to hold the man in front of him but didn't want to scare him. He was probably as cold as ice,after all,he was dead.

"Years." Red eyes scanned the blonde's face before he took a sip of beer.

"You look like you're only in your twenties so...how come? Who left?" Fai let his blue eyes lock on Kurogane's.

"Parents died when I was younger." He shrugged, it was still painful, but it was an old wound. 

Fai didn't know why he was doing it,but his body developed a mind of it's own. He solidified himself to hold Kurogane. "I'm sorry."

Kurogane stared in surprise at the blonde, but didn't push him away. "It's fine."

Being what he was Fai could feel the pain weighing down the other's heart. "It's not...." Fai had to make himself invisible to all but Kurogane again. Sorata was back. "Arashi's coming home early she doesn't feel well. However we'll continue our chat tomorrow about you dating!"

"Leave then." Kurogane frowned, wanting the other gone as Fai leaned against him.

"I am! Don't overdrink!" As soon as he left Fai resumed what he was doing. Only this time he let a soft wing brush the other man's cheek.

Kurogane blinked and stared in confusion at the blonde. "...You have wings?"

"I do.Is that bad?" Fai held tighter trying to ease his own pain. "Surely you noticed that he couldn't see me? That no one in the park could see me?"

 

"I did. I'm not stupid...it's just I thought you were some spirit or hallucination or something." Kurogane explained as he stared at the seemingly glowing wing across his chest.

"I am a spirit but I'm sort of an angel too. I saw you and you were..interesting to me so I started..for lack of a better word,stalking you. Maybe I was drawn by your pain of loss and being lonely."

"Maybe. Guess at least you're not a hallucination." Kurogane sighed, seeming unphased, even if internally he was trying to wrap his head around it. 

"No,I'm no hallucination." Fai sighed hugging tighter."Are you afraid of dating because you're afraid you'll loose them like your parents?"

"No, I just don't have an interest in anyone." He explained to the blonde.

Fai nodded. He had felt the same way when he was alive. He was however curious that he hadn't been shoved away yet.

~#~

Kurogane sat there in silence with Fai practically hugging him. It was one of the strangest situations he had been in, but he was also used to all types of unusual people.

"Can I stay here? It's much more friendlier than the park bench." Fai's question came out of nowhere and broke the awkward silence.

 

"Whatever." Kurogane had at first before he realised Fai wasn't truly human, thought the blonde was homeless. In a way, he considered, he was.

 

"You're so thoughtful!" Fai flapped his wings gently to show he was happy.

"Idiot." Kurogane had to hold his drink off to the side to keep the blonde from knocking it over. "You can stay on the couch."

 

Fai grinned. "Neh Kuro-sama,why the couch? Why not your bed?"

"Why not the couch?" He looked, thinking the blonde was being weird again.

 

"Too lonely." Fai looked back,turning pink at how close their faces were.

"Tch. Who said I'd let you share my bed?" He frowned, unphased by their proximity.

 

"You're letting me hold you right now,what's the difference?"

 

That's because you're a clingly bastard." Kurogane 's brow furrowed in mild annoyance. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

 

"Probably not." Fai couldn't help but think how cute Kurogane really was.

 

"...Fine as long as you don't cling." Kurogane should kick himself for agreeing, but he really didn't want to have to deal with Fai all night.

 

Fai grinned. For the first time in forever he wasn't going to be alone. He was so happy his body developed a mind of it's own and kissed the other man.  
Kurogane stared wide eyes for several moments before he pulled away and glared. "What was that for?!"

 

 Fai folded his wings away. "I didn't mean to, it's just you looked so cute and I wondered what it was like to kiss someone and I...never mind." His wings came back out to cover his face.

 

Seetting his half empty can down he stared at the blonde. "Idiot...I...you should ask before you go around kissing people. You're lucky I didn't punch you."

 

"I don't even know if I would've felt if you punched me...don't worry I won't do it again."

"Dumbass, it wasn't terrible, just ask someone next time." He scoffed, embarrassed.

That lit a spark inside of Fai.He wondered what it would be like to kiss the other man with him approving of Fai's lips on his own. Smiling ever so slightly and folding his wings away Fai looked at Kurogane."So...may I?"

He hesistated. It wasn't like he was afraid and he had kissed before, but it was strange. Fai was a...spirit or something and Kurogane still wasn't sure if this was or wasn't all in his head. "One is okay."  
Grinning Fai leaned in and connected their lips. It sent a warm feeling throughout the blonde. Like this was the reason he was supposed to exsist. 

Kurogane closed his eyes, letting Fai do as he pleased. He wondered about the other man, how he had come to be like this, trapped between the world of spirits and that of the living.

Fai had a feeling if he had a beating heart,it would be beating very fast right now. He was becoming more and more lost as their lips gently massaged against eachother's.

 

The other was cold to the touch, but Kurogane adjusted. He was surprised thay Fai was actually decent at this.

Fai finally pulled away and looked at Kurogane before just cuddling into the other man.

Kurogane let him, thinking the blonde needed some kind of contact. He grabbed his drink and finished it off.

"Neh Kuro-sama? Have you ever been in love before?"

"No, why?" He asked, thinking Fai was like a child.

"Just asking shouldn't I know all about you if I'm staying here?" Fai looked up with innocent blue eyes.

"So you're staying for more than tonight?" He asked, thinking he should have figured Fai would do so.

"Of course I mean we kissed right? That means forever right?" 

Kurogane gave him an odd look. "...You were human before right?"

"I was..a long time ago.I don't remember much,just that I was lonely when I died."

 

Kurogane mulled over that for a bit. Fai, while outwardly cheerful, had an air about him that told Kurogane he was more than just the idiot he liiked to present.

 

Fai leaned back looking up at Kurogane. "What do you do for fun?"

 

"I don't do anything for fun." He explained, thinking there wasn't much to do anyways.

"No? No hobbies or anything?" Fai was trying to remember what he liked to do when he was alive but was drawing a blank.

 

"I read and exercise." He shrugged. There wasn't a lot that he did do aside from errands really.

 

"Will you read me a story?"

"...Read it?" He stared, confused now by whatever Fai was talking about.

Fai pointed at the books."Read me one of those."

"Read it yourself." Like he was actually going to read to the grown man beside him.

"But but but...it would sound better being read by you."

"So?" He looked at Fai, thinking he was pouting now and that he'd never see any peace.

"I just thought Kuro-pon would share what he loved with me." 

"You're getting awfully chummy for this being your first time here." He remarked, wondering if Fai had always been like this.

 

"Just my nature I suppose."

Kurogane eyed him for a moment before he grabbed a nearby remote and turned the television on. He wasn't sure why Fai had wanted him to read of all things, but he wasn't going to do just because it was the blonde.

Fai looked at the tv in amusement. The show that was on was about people competeting to be the next american ninja warrior. "Is Kuro-pon going to be on that one day?"

 

"Tch. Why would I be? That's a joke." He argued and glared at the screen as one after another competitors fell.

"Because Kuro-rin looks strong,and ninjas are strong? Kuro-tan could do all those obstacles no problem."

 

"I guess." He looked over to Fai, trying to figure out just what the blonde was doing here with him. "Do you eat or anything?"  
"I do as long as its sweet tasting!"  

"Don't think I have anything sweet, though Sorata likes to hide things in the kitchen." He offered, thinking Fai didn't look like he ate enough anyways.

"Does Kuro-pon not like sweets?"Fai blinked his blue eyes a few times. He had never met anyone that didn't like sweets.

 

"No, it's junk food." He remarked, eyes fixed onto the television.

"Not all sweet things are junk. Apples are sweet and they're not junk."

 

"...Whatever, if you want food it's in the kitchen." He pointed towards behind them.

 

"No,not right now. I'm watching this with Kuro-sama." Fai couldn't remember what it was like to be with someone so he planned on taking advantage of this.

 

"Suit yourself." He settled in to watch tv with Fai and contemplated what it meant when he didn't throw the blonde out.

~#~

Fai had been living with Kurogane for a couple of months now. So far no one seemed to suspect anything,not even Sorata's wife who was a priestess. That was the advantage of Fai being able to come and go as he pleased. There was a disadvantage to this as well. Especially when Fai accidently materialized in the bathroom just as Kurogane was wrapping a towel around him. Fai turned red and disappeared.  
 

Kurogane had managed to catch only a glimpse of the blonde and sighed. Fai had inadvertantly walked in own him in various states of undress as doors and walls weren't much of a barrier for him.

Fai sat on Kurogane's bed rocking himself back and forth. He hadn't meant to do it,he wanted to tell Kurogane something but then he saw....Kurogane like that.

When he stepped out of the bathroom he glanced at Fai curiously. The blonde looked almost traumatised. "Oi, what's wrong with you?"

 

"I didn't mean to see you...exposed."

"Tch. You're a guy too, not like it's nothing you've never seen before." He argued as he dried his hair.

"Yeah but I've never seen you."

Kurogane shrugged. "Not a big deal."

 

Fai poked his fingers together."I have something I want to tell you..."

"Go ahead and spit it out already." Kurogane frowned, tired of Fai beating around the bush.

Fai blushed looking up with the angel innocence he had. "I..maybe..sort of like you...but I'm afraid if I become truely happy,I'll move on."

"You like me? As in romantically or platonically?" He asked as he stared openly at Fai. The spirit, whatever he was, had feelings for him and it was odd to say the least. 

 

"Angel spirits only love romantically.We're pure,it's all we know."

"...So you're in love with me?" It was hard to swallow. Sure he had dated before, but those never ended well and he had had admirerers and he just ignored them. 

 

"I am..but..I don't want to leave." Fai looked down at his feet on on the floor.

"Who said anything about leaving?" Kurogane eyed him curiously.

"I'm afraid if I become happy,I'll move on..and I'll do to you the one thing I don't want to do."

"You don't know for sure." He offered and paused for a moment. What exactly was he offering? Sure the blonde was attractive and while he was a pest, he wasn't terrible. Was he really attracted to Fai?

 

"That's the thing. I don't know and I would hate to hurt you."

"Stop acting like you think you know me." He glared as he crossed the room and towards his closet to pull out some clothes as he was only dressed in boxers.

"I'm not,I know I don't know you that well..but.. I know you've been hurt before."

Kurogane scowled as he dressed, thinking it was none of Fai's buisness to assume something like that. "Idiot,I guess it might be better than nothing." He shrugged as he turned around, finally dressed.

 

"Does Kuro-rin find me attractive?" Fai asked looking innocent as usual.

"You're not terrible looking." Grabbing the towel he had dropped to the floor, Kurogane slung it over his shoudler

"Does that mean I can kiss you and you'd kiss back?" Fai reached over and touched Kurogane's shoulder.

 

He had to think for a moment on that. Kurogane wasn't adverse to it, but then again Fai was a spirit, angel...thing. "I guess." 

 

Fai's wings came out fluttering as he latched his lips onto Kurogane's. Whenever they touched Fai felt warm like he was alive again.

Kurogane eventually kissed back, but he had been surprised that Fai had kissed him so suddenly. With the way the blonde was acting he had suspected he had a few days or more before Fai would work himself up to kissing him.

This was different than the first time they had kissed. Fai felt more passionate about what he was doing. He wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck as they kissed.

Instinctively Kurogane put his hands on slender hips. He had to confess, Fai was a pretty decent kisser.

 

Fai wished he could remember his human life. He was pretty sure the kiss would've been more..passionate if he could. This just felt innocent to him.

Eventually Kurogane pulled away and looked down at the blonde. He was surprised with himself for enjoying the kiss as much as he did.

Their cute moment was short lived as a knock came to Kurogane's door. "KUROGANE IT'S ME AND MY SWEET DARLING ARASHI COME TO KEEP YOU COMPANY!"

He growled and pulled away. With one last glance back to Fai, Kurogane left to see what his nosey neighbor wanted.

No sooner had Kurogane opened the door then Sorata had let himself in."We decided you were lonely and could use some interaction with people." 

"I get plenty of interaction, now leave." He glared, want to kick Sorata out along with his wife.

 

"From who? You're always alone."

"No I'm not." He countered as Arashi strolled passed them.

"Ohh are you telling us you found that special someone?"

"That's none of your buisness." He argued as Sorata closed the door behind him and ventured over to sit on the couch with his wife.

 

Unseen to Sorata and his wife,Fai was sitting on the couch. Of course Kurogane was the only one that could see or hear him."Come on Kurogane,lighten up a bit,come out with Arashi and I,have fun for once."

"Your type of fun isn't the kind I want to have." He countered, taking a seat in a chair.  
"Then what DO you do for fun?" Fai felt uncomfortable sitting on the couch so he got up and sat on the floor next to Kurogane. 

 

Kurogane glanced at him for a moment before looking back to the couple. "Staying at home and not going out with you."

 

"How boring. you need to get out more. You're a young man Kurogane."

"It's none of your concern." He countered as Sorata carried on.

"Hyuu hyuu Kuro-rin tell them you have a long distance relationship." Fai's mouth was by Kurogane's ear although it wouldn't matter anyways,no one else could hear him.

Kurogane swatted at Fai without looking. "I've been hanging out with someone they're just not here right now."

 

"Ohhh we have to meet him or her! You can bring them to the party we're having this weekend."

"He would be too annoying at a party." Kurogane could only imagine how that would go and every thought that came to mind made him grimace.

~#~  
A few months passed and although Kurogane was accused of being weird he stuck by Fai and they had even become closer. Right now they were laying in Kurogane's bed cuddled. "Kuro-sama doesn't mind the weird comments he's getting?"

"Not any worse than before you showed up." He couldn't say they were dating as you couldn't really date a spirit or whatever Fai was, but they were together.

Fai smiled kissing Kurogane's cheek. "Coming from you? I take that as a good thing."

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane didn't argue. He wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not, but he supposed if Fai felt real to him than for all intents and purposes he was.

"I'm glad Kuro-sama likes me,I'd be lonely without him."

"Don't say stuff like that." He reprimanded, thinking Fai was always saying something gushy and romantic. Idly he fiddled with blonde locks of hair, a little bored.

 

Fai smiled contently. "I like that.What should we do?"

"It doesn't matter to me." He argued, thinking they didn't do much of anything.

"Neh Kuro-pon? Do you have one of those things that plays music?"

"Yeah, in the drawer." Kurogane sat up then and reached over to his nightstand to rummage in the top of it for his ipod.

 

Fai helped rummage and when they laid their hands on it Fai looked at with big eyes."This is cool! We can listen to it yes? I used to sing to pass the days."

"I don't feel like it." He replied as he handed the blonde the device along with the earphones.

Fai pouted."Well I want to do something with Kuro-rin."

"Listen to it idiot." Kurogane laid back down then and pulled Fai down with him.

Fai half gasped when got pulled down as he put the earphones on and turned the ipod on."What should I listen to?"

"Whatever you want, don't know what you like though." Kurogane settled back into bed, wrapping an arm back around the blodne next to him.

 

"I'm an angel,I like everything good. So if Kuro-pon likes it,I'll like it."

"We obviously have two different ideas of the word 'good'. Just listen to the damn thing." Sighing he grabbed the ipod from Fai and pressed play on a random track.

 

Fai let the musc fill his ears.It soothed him despite it being loud. "hyuu this is good Kuro-tan."

"Told you." He too could hear the song playing, thinking it was one of the better ones on his playlist.

Fai smiled and kissed Kurogane."What does Kuro-sama know about love?"

"What's this about?" He asked, thinking he should be used to Fai's odd questioning by now.

"I was wondering what love means to you. As an angel spirit, I see love differently then a human does."

"Means I love someone." He shrugged as he wasn't one for flowery language. "That I can see myself getting old and being a sap with. Have god and bad times too." 

"Something similar to my views then. You see as an angel spirit only you can see me since I grew attached to you. But if we were to fall in love,I could make a wish and be visible to all,although if I got to keep my wings only you'd see them. I'm not sure."

Kurogane wasn't sure why exactly Fai was telling him this, but he could hear the hesitance and uncertainty in Fai's voice. "Sounds complicated."

"It is I suppose,but I'd do it."

Kurogane contemplated that. They weren't in love he didn't think as they hadn't really known each other for long.

 

"So.." Fai paused taking the headphones off. "What shall we do?"

 

"What do you mean?" He had an idea of what the blonde was asking, but wanted to be sure before he gave his opinion.

"About us.. I need to know."

"What? If I love you?" Kurogane asked again.

Fai nodded his blue eyes full of sincerity.He couldn't explain how he felt,he just knew he was supposed to be with Kurogane.

"I don't know if I love you." He was honest about it at least, but knew that would probably hurt the blodne.

"Oh..okay...THAT'S OK! I still like hanging out with Kuro-tan!" Fai's tone had changed.He went from being serious to sounding like a kid on Christmas morning.

Kurogane winced at Fai yelling in his ear, but didn't pull away. 

"Oh sorry Kuro-sama,I didnt mean to be loud."

"It's fine, I should be used to it." He sighed before moving onto his side and hugging Fai to his chest.

Fai enjoyed the comfort."So this is what it feels like,to not be alone."

Kurogane eyed him then. He didn't know much about Fai's life, but what he had garnered from the blonde wasn't a pretty picture in the least. He knew the blonde had been alone for a long time or at least he had been when he died.

"Now now Kuro-sama,I know I'm attractive,but no reason to stare." Fai giggled. He loved teasing.

"Idiot." Kurogane frowned and pinched the blonde's side.

"OWIE! That was mean Kuro-bully!"  
"Tch, I can do a lot worse, be thankful." He countered as he tried to settle against Fai. Kurogane was tired and had been enjoying a rather lazy afternoon.

 

Fai smiled softly and ran his hand up to play with Kurogane's dark hair. "Is Kuro-pon sleepy?" 

 

"Not really." He didn't think he could sleep with Fai's questioning and yelling anyways. Kurogane stared at the blonde as he mussed his hair, glaring faintly as he did.

~#~

 

It had been a couple of months since Fai had brought up the topic of becoming "solid". Right now he was walking beside Kurogane in the supermarket. "EW no sushi! I remember it smelling nasty!"

"Tch. It's not bad." Kurogane said as he grabbed a small pack of sashimi anyways. People still couldn't see Fai or at least none that he had noticed.

"Get me sweets! Much better than that icky stuff!" Fai pouted,he hated sushi but he loved sweets.

No, I don't need you anymore energetic than usual." Kurogane said as they strolled down the isle.

 

"I'm not energetic...am I?" Fai trotted after Kurogane,keeping good pace despite the fact Kurogane's legs where longer than his.

 

"Very." Kurogane thought that Fai practically bounced of the walls back at his place as it was.

 

Fai grinned walking beside him. Kurogane didn't know it yet,but Fai wasn't the same anymore. Well he was but he wasn't. As Fai reached for something that was out of his reach,Kurogane was approached by another one of his friends,Touya with Yukito on his arm. "So Kurogane,whose the little cutie behind you trying to reach the top shelf?

 

Kurogane stared at him in surprise for a few seconds before he corrected himself. "What are you two doing here? Don't you have a job or two to be at?" He asked avoiding the question.

 

"Day off,Yukito wanted something good to eat. No avoiding the question,who is he?" Fai finally landed his hands on the candy he wanted and skipped over to the carriage putting it in.

"His name is Fai." He explained as Fai dropped the candy in the basket he had been carrying. "I told you I'm not buying candy."

"Please Kuro-tan? Forr meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Both Touya and Yukito raised their eyebrows. "Fai eh? Is he your special someone?"

"What is with people saying weird shit like that? We're kind of dating I guess." He shrugged before he returned to glaring at Fai.

"Because we've known you since highschool and you don't let anyone call you anything other than your name." At this announcement Yukito clapped his hands. "How adorable! We're happy for you! Come Touya let's leave them to their buisness." As they walked away Fai was adding fruit he had skipped over to get to the carriage."I like this stuff,well I like anything sweet. Neh Kuro-pon? Isn't fruit good for you?"

"It is, but you're not getting candy." He countered and before he could yell at the couple they had already left. "Come on, let's go."

Fai pouted. "But I want chocolate dipped strawberries! I heard couples share those a lot!" He crossed his arms and walked after Kurogane.

"Couples share a lot of things." He argued.

"Like what?" Fai countered back,curiously.

"Everything I guess." Kurogane shrugged as they walked to a register and the girl their took the basket from Kurogane to check them out.

If it were possible Fai's eyes had stars in them with everything he was imagining. "Then you should love sweets! If couples share everything!"

 

"No, that's the one thing I don't want to share." He growled as he hand over a few bills to the cashier and grabbed his bags.

" Well good! Because I don't like sushi! Kuro-tan should let me cook tonight!"

"I might, but only if you don't fix anything with sugar i nit." Kurogane made his way out of the store with Fai before getting into his car with the blonde. Once the doors were shut and he began driving back home he sighed. "Why is it they could see you?"

Fai poked his fingers together. "I told you how that would be possible once...." He really didn't want to explain in the car.

They were stopped at a red light when Kurogane turned to look at him. "...You're in love with me?"

"I am...I thought I made that obvious.." Fai looked away,focusing out the window.

The light changed green then and Kurogane pulled out and towards home. "No, you've been acting like you always have." It didn't take much longer for him to pull into the parking garage and turn his car off.

 

"Think back to what you just said...remember when only you could see me? Why do you think that was."

"You became 'solid'?" He asked as he tried to remember just what Fai had said.

"Sort of. I was a lost soul wandering around in this world. Angry,bitter,because I died alone. Then I saw you and I was facinated.So I decided to stalk you privately for awhile then I made myself visible to you."

Kurogane frowned at that. "What do you mean followed me?" He wasn't sure how he felt about that revelation.

At this Fai snickered. "Just watched you at work and stuff. Never when you wanted alone time.Call more like I was protecting you from harm." Fai shrugged.

Kurogane got out of the car and grabbed the groceries. "Still doesn't mean you should have followed."

"Couldn't help it." Fai mirroed Kurogane's actions and got out of the car.

It took them only a few minutes to get inside the apartment and Kurogane began putting away groceries. "So you're in love with me and made yourself visible to everyone else?"

"You got it." Fai was helping put stuff away as well.

Kurogane wasn't sure what to say. He didn't think he loved Fai, he liked the blonde well enough. hey spent most of their time together and did things most couples did.

Fai didn't like the silence. He was praying he hadn't done this for nothing.He let his wings come out as he walked over to put the fruit away.

Red eyes followed after him, wondering why he had changed his appearance now. "I'm not upset you know, it's just surprising.

"Oh? why is it surprising?" Fai was curious,so he turned around,folding his wings as he did so.

"Didn't expect it is all." He shruuged unable to give a better answer as he finished putting everything away.

"So what about you how do you feel about me?"

"I like you." He replied, knwoing it would probably dissapoint the blonde.

"Like is better than nothing I suppose. I don't expect you to love me back."

"It usually takes more than a few months to realize you really love someone. Though I guess you've been hanging around me for longer than that." Kurogane told him then, feeling a little guilty.

 

"It's okay,just don't ever kick me out."

"Do't act like I rejected you idiot." Kurogane grumbled as he grabbed Fai's wrist and pulled the blonde out to the couch where he then sat and made the other sit with him.

Fai blinked at Kurogane's straightfowardness. "If Kuro-sama wanted me to sit with him,he could've just asked."

"Hmm...I'll remember that for next time." He said before leaning in to kiss Fai.

Fai turned pink as he saw Kurogane leaning in. They had kissed a few times sure,but everytime they did Fai was embarassed. They hadn't full out admitted to being a couple yet. Nevertheless,Fai closed his eyes and tilted his head to give Kurogane better access to his lips.

Kurogane gave him a sound kiss. He still felt a little guilty for not returning the blonde's feelings, but he wasn't going to break whatever they had off or kick him out.

 

Even after they broke the kiss,Fai let his forehead rest against Kurogane's. It was moments like this that the little angel spirit treasured most.

"Feeling better?" He asked almost breathlessly.

"A bit..."Fai breathed back.Without thinking much on it Fai kissed Kurogane's bottom lip and pressed his hips upwards.The more time he spent with Kurogane,the more he remembered of his human life. It didn't help that while Kurogane was at work and Fai had the apartment to himself he'd flip through the channels and surf the internet looking at adult stuff.

Hands moved to small hips as Kurogane gave the other a curious look. "You're pretty affectionate now." 

"Is that a bad thing?" Fai looked up into Kurogane's red eyes.

"No, just wondering."

"I've seen couples on the tv do stuff like this,I wanted to try it."

"...You mean makeout? We've done that before." Kurogane didn't want to assume Fai meant sex as he wasn't sure the blodne knew what that was anymore.

 

"I know that but I don't mean making out...I mean...love making."

 

Kurogane stared a him, thinking he must have heard wrong. "You sure?" he didn't want Fai to do this just because he had confessed or for him either.  
"I am. I'm really curious about how it feels." 

 

Kurogane gave him a chaste kiss before he got up and lead Fai into the bedroom. "Then we should do this the right way."

Fai returned the kiss and as he was lead to the bedroom he spoke up."The right way?"Fai's voice was innocent.

On a bed instead of a couch." He explained with a smirk.

"Oh..is it wrong to do it anywhere besides the bed?"

 

No, but if it's your first time a bed is more comfortable." Kurogane grinned as he pulled Fai with him and onto the bed. He kissed the blonde briefly before he moved his hands to the other's waist.

Fai looked up at Kurogane with his big blue eyes."You'll be gentle won't you?"

 

"Of course I will, I'm not that bad." Kurogane told him as he brought Fai close to kiss him.

 

"I never said you were Kuro-sama.." Fai leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Kurogane,his sparkling wings coming out as he did so.

"Then we should get started." He grinned deviously. Now that he had been given permission he was going to show Fai just how much he could enjoy this. Kurogane began undressing both of them.

Fai turned pink as he felt his clothes coming off. The thought of being granted permission to see Kurogane in the nude was causing the little angel spirit excitement.

Eventually Kurogane had them both undressed and he sat back to stare at just how attractive the blonde looked. 

Fai turned red at Kurogane's staring and attempting to hide himself with his wings.

"Oi don't hide yourself." Kurogane said as he reached forward to cup Fai's face. "I want to look at you.

"why all of a sudden?" Fai looked at Kurogane,not that he had a choice. He was turning redder by the moment,although that was to be expected.

"Why wouldn't I? You look good and it's not like you're the only one naked here." Kurogane countered, thinking Fai looked almost cute. 

 

"Yeah but I've seen you..accidentaly of course but I have,you've never seen me.Besides..."Fai paused finally folding his wings. "Isn't it natural to be embarassed?"

"You have a point there, but you're the one who was curious." He remakred as he took Fai and began to move him to lie down on the bed.

As Fai was laid down,his blonde hair framed his head like a halo."I am curious,I want to know everything and anything I can learn about love from a human's point of view and of course about you Kuro-sama."

"You were once a human too, you should have memories." He replied before he began to kiss the blonde's jaw and neck.

"Maybe it's too painful to remember my past life..I want to create new memories with you-ahh." Fai couldn't remember the last time he felt so..good. Kurogane's lip assault on his jaw and neck felt amazing to Fai.

Kurogane couldn't argue with that as he trailed kisses down the blonde's chest as his fingers teased a nipple.

Fai gasped at the feeling,it felt so..different but amazing.

Smirking, he was glad of how Fai was handling this. He wanted him to feel good as he pressed his lips to the blonde's stomach.

Fai giggled softly. He was tickelish down there but at the same time Kurogane was going lower and lower making Fai blush harder.

Eventually Kurogane wrapped his fingers around Fai's half hard arousal, storking gently.

Fai had to bite his lip to hold back the shouts of pleasure that wanted to erupt out of his mouth. He had never been touched there before and if he had he couldn't remember. Besides this was Kurogane and everything was ten times better with him.

 

Smirking he glanced up at Fai to see just how flustered he was. Moving back up over the blonde, he kissed him chastely. "Looks like you're enjoying yourself."

 

Fai could only nod. The pleasure was too great for him to speak.His cock twitched in Kurogane's hand with each stroke.

 

"It gets better." He kissed Fai's cheek and ear, tasting the sweat and flushed skin beneath his lips

"B-be-better?" Fai's voice came out raspy. He couldn't grasp how something that already felt good could get better.

"Yeah." Kurogane slowed his hand before removing it and reaching over to his nightstand. He rummaged arounf the top drawer for a few seconds before he pulled out a bottle of lubricant and condom and set them beside Fai.  
Fai looked curiously at what was placed beside him,still panting at the handjob he had been given."Neh...Kuro-pon what are those for?"

"For both of us to continue." He smirked before he leaned down to kiss the blonde again.

Fai didn't totally understand that but he accepted the kiss and kissed back.

Kurogane couldn't stand it anymore, with Fai naked and wanting underneath and the taller began rocking his hips against the blonde, creating friction.

Fai could barely control himself with the pleasure his body was feeling at the moment.His body developed a mind of it's own and he rocked his hips up  moans of pleasure and profanities coming out his mouth.

Kurogane was a little taken back from the swearing, but found that it oddly suited the blonde. His forearms rested on either side of Fai's head as he peppered kisses along the blonde's face.  
   
Fai titled his headback exposing his neck to the other male."Neh...Kuro-sama...I thought..you needed...that other stuff.."

"I do, but I want to make sure you're relaxed enough." Kurogane replied as he nipped and kissed down the blonde's throat again.

Fai couldn't get over how compassionate Kurogane was. Between that and the throat assault he was getting,the angel spirit flushed red.

Though it wasn't long after that Kurogane grabbed the bottle beside them and popping it open poured a generous onto his fingers before slipping them between their bodies and towards Fai's entrance.

 

Fai's eyes widened this was something new,but he trusted Kurogane and knew the other man wouldn't hurt him.

 

He pressed one finger inside the blonde, experiementing and taking his time so Fai could properly adjust to it.

Fai winced at the intrusion to his body. He adjusted his breathing to allow the amount of oxygen he needed as his body slowly adjusted to this new feeling.

He watched every move the blonde made, making sure to keep up the gentle pace of preparing Fai. Eventually he saw Fai's breath hitch and he grinned.

Finally,Fai's body was somewhat used to this new feeling. "Ku-Ku-Kuro-sama..."

"Not done with you yet." He said, his own heart was beating rapidly against his chest as he watched Fai. He added another finger, scissoring the blodne open more.

"Who..said I wanted..you to be done with me." Fai was panting slightly as his body wasn't used to this.

"Hn...good point." He chuckled lowly as he stretched Fai, making sure he would be fully ready to take him later.  
Fai moaned. Hearing Kurogane laugh as devious as it sounded was a turn on to Fai and he could feel his arousal growing stronger. 

Eventually Kurogane removed his fingers and grabbing the condom beside them, ripped the foil open and slid the rubber over his erection before pouring a decent amount of lubricant on it. He couldn't wait any longer for the blonde.

Fai looked at Kurogane with half-lidded eyes. He couldn't explain how he felt,all he knew was he  felt happier than he had in a long time. He took a breath in and with confidence in his voice he spoke."Take..me Kuro-rin..make me yours.."

 

Kurogane nodded, not needing anymore of a sign to go ahead. He spread Fai's legs wide before he guided his arousal against Fai's entrance, teasin gently beforehe pushed inside.

Fai's eyes opened wide and his breath hitched in his throat.It burned slightly but he didn't want them to stop doing this,he wanted this with Kurogane.

Kurogane paused, barely inside the other as he waited for Fai to relax some more. It was a little painful as his erection was squeezed and he knew it was because the blonde was in pain.

Fai took in deep breaths and tried to distract himself from the pain,by teasing Kurogane."Ku-Kuro-sa-sama is so big...I don't think he's going to fit inside of me."

"Sorry, guess we should have taken more time to stretch you." He said awkwardly, thinking it was his fault Fai was hurting now.

Fai smiled as best as he could. "It's fine...I guess that means Kuro-rin likes me a lot otherwise he wouldn't be so big right now."

Kurogane blushed and looked away as he hovered over the blonde. "Idiot, don't say stuff like that." Moving a little more, Kurogane pushed himself further into Fai, as the bloned had relaxed some.

Finally Fai's body felt relaxed and he was allowed to finally enjoy what Kurogane was doing to him.

Fully sheathed inside the blonde, Kurogane breathed in and out, calming himself before he just began moving and hurt Fai even more than he already had. It took some time, but once Kurogane was sure Fai was ready for him, he pulled out a few inches before he pushed himself back in, creating a tempered rythme.

Fai gripped Kurogane's shoulders as the pace was set. He moaned and mewled at the pleasure.

Kurogane slide into Fai easily, as he braced himself above the blonde and watched his writhe underneath him. He was panting as he traced his eyes over his lover's face.

Fai arched up and mewled as the tip of Kurogane's cock brushed his prostate. "Ah Kuro-tan there! there!"

Kurogane grabbed one of the blonde's legs and hooked it over his back before he pushed himself up and began thrusting into Fai in earnest.

\

Fai threw his head back moaning loudly."Kuro-rin!" Kurogane had hit his prostate.

 

Kurogane grunted as he continued. He could feel heat and arousal pool in his gut while he panted harshly as he tried to make Fai come first.

Fai panted harshly as he felt his arousal coming. A few more thrusts from Kurogane and he was coming,moaning loudly as he did so.

When he felt Fai's muscles constrict around his cock, Kurogane gasped as white sparks of pleasure raced down his spine. It urged him on, pounding into the blonde for a few more moments before he buried himself deep in the other and came.

Fai was still shaking even after Kurogane came. He had never felt anything so amazing in all of his years of exsistence.

Kurogane was panting heavily above him, his head dipped downwards as he tried to regain his senses. It had been awhile since he'd last had sex and had grown unused to just how good it felt.  
Fai finally found his voice again. "That...that was amazing Kuro-rin.."

   
"Gets better the more times you do it." He knew from experience that it was usually a little awkward and uncomfortable for both parties until they were used to each other's bodies.

"Does that mean Kuro-tan wants to make love to me again in the near future?"

"If you want to, I wouldn't mind." He replied, not wanting Fai to think he had to or anything of the sort.

 

"Of course I would! I told you,I love you."

You don't have to yell, idiot, I'm right here." Kurogaen glared half heartedly before he moved up and off of Fai, pulling his softened member out of the blonde. 

Fai snuggled into Kurogane. "I'm glad it was you."

"You don't know that I was your first or not." Kurogane countered as he laid next to the blonde and promptly pulled him close.

"First time in this life or after life."Fai countered back.

He couldn't really argue that so instead he turned them both over, so that Fai's back was pressed against his chest and his arms were wrapped along the slim figure. "We should rest, especially you."

Fai nodded feeling his eyes closing. "Kuro-sama needs rest too."

Kurogane nodded and grabbed the blanket that had bunched up at the foot of the bed, covering them. He settled back down with Fai, taking in the scent of sweat and sex on te other as he began to fall asleep.

 

It had been a few months since they had first slept together. It had happened a few more times since then and Fai had to agree,Kurogane was right it did get better everytime. Right now Fai was in the kitchen looking for sugar.

Fai was still visible to others as well, which Kurogane found strange still, but he didn't question it. It was better than having everyone think he was crazy at least. "Oi, what are you doing?" He asked as he sat at the small kitchen table, he had been reading a newspaper but had seen the blonde rummaging around the cupboards.

 

"Looking for something sweet. I told angel spirits need sugar to function properly." Fai flapped his wings to see higher but no luck. "Kuro-wanwan is mean."

 

"You're going to knock something over." He sighed before he stodd up and went over to help Fai.

Fai smiled a toothy grin. "Does that mean Kuro-rin got me sugar? And if he did,does that mean Kuro-rin loves me?" Fai placed his feet on the ground and folded his wings away.

"Here, honey." He said as he reached over Fai and grabbed a small jar of honey from the shelf. "If you have to have something sweet, try this instead." Kurogane had been tip-toeing around that, not sure just how he felt about Fai even now. At least he had been thinking about it and figured he would come to a decision soon.

Fai opened the honey and tasted it. Instantly his eyes lit up and he smiled. "This is soooooo gooood!" He was so caught up in his sweet orgasm so to speak he ignored that Kurogane hadn't answered him.

"..." Kurogane eyed him for a moment, thinking of how childish the blonde still acted. He should have really been used to it by now. "Don't just eat it out of the jar, try it with bread or something."

"No way that would kill the sweet factor! And Kuro-wanwan never answered me." Fai looked sideways at Kurogane,it seemed he hadn't forgotten.

"You should't just ask someone that..." He replied, frownig slightly. He busied himself grabbing a slice of bread and a butterknife and began making Fai something to eat. "I'll tell you as soon as I know."

"Are you making me food?" Fai fluttered over to Kurogane,trying to distract himself from the pain he felt.

"Yes, since you won't." He asked haphazardly coating a thick piece of bread with honey before handing it to the blonde. "Eat."

Fai accepted the bread and started to eat. "Are you glad I came here?" 

 

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Kurogane asked as he put everything away and grabbed himself something to drink out of the fridge.

"I dont know I told you,I don't remember trivial human things. I just know how to be a happy angel and love."

"I mean you should know that I am by now. I would have kicked you out if I wasn't." He complained, thinking Fai didn't listen sometimes.

Fai giggled at this. "How do you kick out a spirit?"  
"I never said it would work, but now I could if I wanted." He glared, daring the blonde to start something. He was agterall corpreal now and Kurogane could touch him.

 

"I choose to appear visible. The wish isn't permanent..you know that right?" 

 

"Why is that?" Kurogane didn't understand a lot about Fai, but he had thought at the very least he knew that Fai would remain as he was now.

"The only way for me to become human is to love and be loved in return."

"How long do you have left like this then?" He asked, feeling uneasy about the idea that Fai wouldn't be the same.

"..I..don't know.." Fai too was feeling uneasy.

Kurogane knew it was his fault, but he wanted to be sure because he didn't want to get the other's hopes up and then have to turn around and tell him otherwise. 

 

Fai grinned. "We'll be okay,Kuro-rin let me closer then anyone else,it's a start."

"Shut up and eat, idiot." He said, embarrassed by the blonde now.

"I am eating..it's very good."

"I wouldn't have noticed with you talking still." He replied as he took a seat in front of the blonde.

Fai pouted and finished eating."I like to talk."  
"I know." Kurogane watched him as he sipped his drink, wondering just what Fai was thinking now. "What did you want to do today?"

 

Fai shrugged. "Most fun things...Kuro-rin isn't interested in."

"What fun things?" He asked as he grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him closer.

Fai turned pink at how close they were. "..I mean like dancing and stuff."

 

Kurogane set his drink aside and smirked. "What's the blushing for?"

"I'm close to Kuro-sama.."

"We've been a lot closer than this you know." He always wondered just how Fai could blush at being like this when he could turn around and say something completely out of the blue with a straight face.

 

"I..know but..that's when we were being....sexual with eachother,this is random."

"Random?" He questioned before pulling Fai to sit on his lap instead. "You practically cling to me all the time."

"Yeah..but I start it. Kuro-lazy never does." Fai sighed contently being in Kurogane's lap and rested his forehead against Kurogane's.

"Because I'm not an affectionate person amd besides doesn't this count?" He asked as he looked at Fai.

"It does and you're affectionate with me Kuro-tan."

He accepted that and tilted his head so he could kiss Fai. He felt a little guilty still at not being able to reciprocate just yet like Fai wanted him to.

Fai closed his eyes and kissed back. He wasn't sure what was bringing out this side of Kurogane,but he'd take it.

Kurogane wrapped his arms loosely around the blonde, enjoying the kiss. It kept Fai from dwelling on bad things and it was better than getting teased.

This is what confused Fai. When they kissed he could feel a strong emotion directed at him from Kurogane but the little angel spirit didn't know if it was love or just strong lust.

He pulled away after a few more seconds so they could both breathe. "Did you decide what you wanted to do today?" Kurogane worked of course, he also had savings and such to keep himself living comfortably, but today he didn't have to go anywhere.

Fai looked at Kurogane. "I want to be with Kuro-rin,cuddling,kissing,intamate,anything."

"I ask because I'm fine with anything, I don't have to be at work today." He replied, thinking Fai should choose once in awhile what they did.

"I get to be with Kuro-rin...all day? Then can we do all of the above?" Fai asked with his normal innocence.

Kurogane stared at him for a moment before he smirked. "If you want we can."

Fai started to lean in for another kiss. "Please?" His voice was barely audiable and a normal person would not have heard it,but Fai knew Kurogane had sharp hearing.

"You don't have to ask. If you want to kiss me, kiss me." 

Fai grinned,just before locking his lips on Kurogane's he spoke. "I was saying please to doing all of the above." He then placed his lips on Kurogane's.

Kurogane returned the kiss and let Fai as he wanted. The blonde needed to be more agressive anyways.

This was the first time Fai was taking the lead in this particular role.Placing his hands on Kurogane's chest,he continued to kiss his partner slowly deepening it as he rocked his hips against the other's.

Moving his hands to cup Fai's hips, he grinned. At least his lover knew what he was doing.

Finally breaking their kiss for much needed air,Fai moved his kisses to his boyfriend's jaw and neck,still keeping his slow pace with his hips.

Kurogane craned his neck to the side while his hands wandered down Fai's thighs. 

A sharp spark of arousal was sent down to Fai's crotch. Seeing his boyfriend like this turned the angel spirit on. Sure they had slept together before but it was he,Fai,tilting his neck,on the bottom,in pleasure land. He pulled back enough to remove Kurogane's shirt,it was getting in his way.

Kurogane helped Fai and tossed his shirt to the floor. He stared at Fai with narrowed eyes, taking in the sight of his lover as he continued to touch the blonde.

Fai removed his shirt as well and tossed it to the floor. He made a mental note (for the millionth time),how much paler he was than Kurogane.He wondered if he was born like this or if it was because he was an angel spirit that made him pale. Thinking hard on what Kurogane did to him the past times they did this he moved his head to his boyfriend's chest. He attached his lips to on nipple and sucked gently. He used one of his soft hands to pleasure the other nipple.

Kurogane grunted, feeling a small shock of arousal pass through him. Fai really was being agressive now and he couldn't say he didn't like it.

 

Fai remained like that for a few minutes alternating between the two nipples with his mouth and hand. However now his already too tight pants felt tighter than normal.He had to get them out their pants. In his desperation he fumbled with his boyfriend's jeans to get them undone.

 

Kurogane watched as his belt and then his zipper were undone underFai's long fingers and growled as his thoughts ran wild with just what the blonde would do next.

Fai got off temporarily as to remove both their pants. Fai let out a sigh of relief. Even though he was still wearing underwear,his cock didn't feel as restrained.Turning his attention back to Kurogane,he hooked his long fingers in the waistband of his boxers and slid them down revealing his boyfriend's hardening erection.

Kurogane stood to allow Fai to finish undressing him and he had to admit it was a bit of a thrill watching the other work. He smirked as he looked down at the blonde and thought if he should take them to the bedroom or not.

Fai stood infront of Kurogane as he slipped down his underwear. "Shouldn't we move to a bed?"  
"Do you want to?" He asked while his eyes trailed down the blonde's frame. 

 

Fai nodded. "More room for us to move." 

 

"Good point." It was a bit strange walking across the house naked with Fai, but they managed and soon Kurogane had brought them to the bedroom where he proceeded to sit. 

Once Kurogane was settled on the bed Fai kneeled down. "You softened up a bit in our walk..I'll fix it." Without much more warning than that he took Kurogane's semi-hard shaft into his mouth.

 

"Fuck." He hissed as he tangled one hand in the blonde's hair. Kurogane hadn't expected Fai to give him head and had to resist thrusting into the other's mouth on instinct. 

Fai took Kurogane's cussing as a good sign that he was doing a good job.He placed hands on Kurogane's hips and started to suck harder.

 

He watched, transfixed by the sit of Fai's lips wrapped around his erection and couldn't help it when his fingers tightened in flaxen hair. "O-oi...if you don't want me coming you had better stop." He warned, thinking that if he had to endure this any longer he would climax too soon for his liking.

Fai gave his boyfriend's shaft a few more quick sucks before pulling away. "We can't have you coming to early now,now can we?"

 

Kurogane growled as he grabbed Fai and pulled him up. "Guess you're not too embarrassed then?" He psuhed the blonde onto his back and climbed over him.

 

"No,I'm not." Fai grinned at Kurogane,tracing his fingers over Kurogane's chest.

"Fooled me with all the blushing earlier." He grumbled as he reached over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lubricant. 

"I'm an angel! What do you expect?" Fai grinned as he saw what Kurogane was reaching for.

Kurogane set the bottle beside them before he leaned down andkissed Fai once more. One hand slipped between them and down the blonde's chest and stomach.

Fai returned the kiss and let his breath get caught up in his throat as he felt Kurogane's hand travel lower.

Eventually he took hold of Fai's cock and stroked the blonde, paying him back for earlier. Deepening their kiss, Kurogane moaned as the blonde reacted.

Fai eagerly bucked his hips up into Kurogane's hand. He wanted to tell Kurogane more,but his mouth was busy with Kurogane's at the moment.

An idea suddenly struck Kurogane and he pulled away completely from Fai before he changed their positions and had Fai sitting on his stomach instead. Fai looked surprised from the sudden switch i npositions and Kurogane smirked.

 

After Fai got over the shock he tilted his head slightly."What does Kuro-sama have in mind?"

 

"A new position." He grinned before he grabbed the bottle beside them and poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

A new position indeed. Fai was usually under Kurogane or on the side of him,never ontop. "Oh?Are you going to explain how it works to me?"  
"Same as we usually do just our positions are flipped. Sit up." He told Fai, ready to start preparing the blodne.

 

Fai turned pink. He never thought Kurogane would let him be ontop.Nevertheless,he did as he was told and sat up. 

"There you go blushing again." He remarked as he slipped his hand underneath Fai and towards his entrance.

"I never expected Kuro-manly to let me be on top,that's all."

"This isn't really being on top." He replied as he pressed an oiled finger inside the other. He felt Fai shudder above him and pressed the digit in deeper.

Fai rocked against his boyfriend's finger. "I'm on top of you aren't I? So what I'm not fucking you,still ontop."

"Hn. Aren't angels suppose to not swear?" He smirked as he began thrusting his finger insdie the blonde, simulating what was to come. 

Fai smirked back. "Angels aren't supposed to do a lot of things that I do,but I'd do anything with and for you." Fai's tiny body shuddered at the feeling of the finger moving in and out of him.

He added another before long as he watched Fai move. Kurogane had no doubt Fai was telling the truth and felt happy because of it.

With the addition of the second finger Fai moaned. He kept rocking into them. He couldn't explain how he felt. What was the human term for it? Turned on. All Fai knew was he wanted more,he wanted his boyfriend's cock in him. He looked at Kurogane with his blue eyes and spoke. "I'm ready.."

Kurogane slipped his fingers out of Fai before he grabbed the bottle once more and coated his erection before he began to reposition himself. "Here's where you do some of the work."

 

"Oh?" Fai looked at Kurogane with hooded eyes. "Do explain."

"Self explanatory." He smirked before he grabbed Fai's hips to help him down.

Fai gasped as he felt himself being impaled with his lover's member."Ku-ku-kuro-rin."

Kurogane gritted his teeth as the blonde sat down. He was buried to the hilt inside his lover and it took him several seconds to adjust to it.  
Fai too sat still to adjust to this posistion. After a few moments he started to move up and down enjoying the pleasure this posistion gave him. 

 

A noise of pleasure left Kurogane's lips as he tilted his head back against his pillow and shut his eyes. Fai felt even tighter in this position and he growled at the thought and feel of the shorter man. 

Fai let one of his hands wrap around his own neglected hard-on. As he stroked it somewhat in time with his movements on Kurogane's cock,he thought this is the kind of stuff an angel wouldn't do normally. Fai didn't care,he had wanted Kurogane since day one.This was part of the package. He let his own moans start to fill the air.

Planting his feet firmly on the bed, Kurogane began thrusting up, aiding Fai. Kurogaen panted as he stared up at the blonde with narrowed eyes. Fai was gorgeous like this, skin flushed and eyes glossed over with lust.

This released the dirty side of Fai that neither knew exsisted. He threw his head and back moaned loudly. "AHHH YES! KURO-TAN,YES!" He also picked up the pace of his pumping his own cock.

 

Liking this side of Fai, Kurogane gave him an almost dangerous look before he began to meeting Fai move for move. It took his breath away as he tried to keep up.

Fai's chest was heaving to get all of the oxygen he needed for what he was doing.In Fai's mind this was definately their best time yet,aside from their first which was just sweet. "Kuro-rin,I'm,I'm.....so..close." 

"Nng...me too..." Kurogane said, his voice barely audible as he concentrated on moving with Fai. His hands held onto the blonde's hips as he rocked up and into him again. 

Fai had never heard Kurogane like this and it turned him on more,if that were possible. All of Fai's senses seemed to be tuned to their love-making. All he could smell was the musky smell of sex,all he could hear was their moans and the sound of skin hitting skin,all he could feel was the delicious burning friction of Kurogane's cock rubbing inside of him from him riding it and all he could see was Kurogane,with his eye's half closed and tanned skin flush. Like Fai Kurogane's chest was heaving too. All of that put together and the little angel couldn't hold it in any longer. He released jet after jet of hot,sticky sperm covering his lover in it.

 

Kurogane clenched his jaw tight as Fai's came, his body gripping him tightly. It took a few more, unrythmatic thrusts before Kurogane came as well. His head swam from orgasm as he laid boneless on the bed, Fai still above him breathing shallowly.

Fai's body was still shaking from his orgasm when he pulled himself off of Kurogane's softening member and collasped on the side of him. He kissed the other man briefly. "I love you Kuro-rin."

He cringed at the feeling of seperating from Fai before he recollected himself and gathered the blonde into his arms. Kurogane smiled lazily before kissing him.

Fai smiled and returned the kiss. When he pulled away he looked at Kurogane." I know my Kuro-sama isn't one for pretty words,so is that his way of saying he loves me too?" Fai felt safe in the man's arms. He had to be the one for Fai.

"It might be." Kurogane mumbled, feeling sleep tug at him. 

Fai smiled letting his wings come out to cover the pair. As he snuggled closer he smiled thinking that was good enough for him.

~#~  
Fai woke up first that morning and he noticed the blanket was pulled over them. One of them must've done it in the middle of the night. He smiled remembering last night's events but once his mind was clear of the after sex bliss he realized that he was one of this world now.He gasped loud enough to wake up Kurogane.

Kurogane had been startled awake and looked at Fai. "What's wrong?" He looked around them, not sure what had happened.

Fai was starting to cry tears of joy. He had been given another chance. He looked at Kurogane with a full smile on his face. "I'm human."

 

"Weren't you already?" He knew Fai hadn't been a spirit for awhile, but now he was human? He sat upright then and wiped the tears away from the other's face.

"I was an angel when I was solid that was my wish more or less but now..I'm really human..no wings,no ablity to be invisible,no time limit on my time here. I'm just like you." Fai placed his hand on Kurogane's face smiling as he did so.

"That's what you wanted wasn't it?" He asked as his hands feel to Fai's waist. 

"Yes..it is." Fai said no more,he titled his head up and placed his lips against Kurogane's. It was a wonderful feeling,being in love and being loved in return,it really was.

"Good." Kurogane replied once he had broken their kiss. "You know, this means you have to start from scratch again, being a human I mean." 

"You mean finding a job and what I suppose.I've already taken a few steps towards that. New name,new boyfriend. Now that I'm mortal I'm starting to remember my past life,atleast bits and pieces of it."

Unsure if that was for the better or not he simply pulled Fai to him. "Guess you have a point. We can talk about it later, right now I want to go to sleep now that I know you're not being murdered or something."

Fai grinned and snuggled. "I can live with that,love you too Kuro-chu." Fai kissed his lover one more time before letting sleep take him.

Kurogane had since settled back down with Fai, letting his fingers lazily brush through his hair. Yeah, he was alright with being in love with the other. His eyelids grew heavy with sleep as he contemplated thoughts of love and what life would be like now with Fai.

**Author's Note:**

> as always I looked over this to the best of my ability there may be a few errors that I missed


End file.
